


Расскажи о своих шрамах

by Ksobaka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри уполз и остался Галахадом, Эггси стал Кингсмэном и Мордредом, пост!фильм, события спустя примерно четыре месяца.<br/>На заявку: "Гарри и Эггзи, уставшие, сидят на полу после миссии и обрабатывают друг другу раны. Гарри обращает внимание на старые шрамы на теле своего протеже (вроде ожогов от сигарет на шее и т.п.) и решает расспросить Эггзи о них. Эггзи рассказывает, что их оставил на нем Дин (или другие мужчины, которых его мать приводила в дом), и Гарри, в ответ на оказанное со стороны парня доверие, решает поделиться историями о своих боевых ранениях".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расскажи о своих шрамах

За окном противно выл ветер, когда они вернулись. Долго стояли, неловко толкались в коридоре, стаскивая ботинки с прилипшими листьями и грязью. Гарри выглядел очень усталым, но все же помог Эггси снять с себя пиджак и повесил мокрую одежду на вешалку.  
– Все в порядке? – раздался в наушниках голос Мерлина. – Помощь прислать?  
Эггси и не подумал о том, чтобы ответить ему, потому что губы отказывались шевелиться. Гарри мягко сказал:  
– Ничего не нужно, Мерлин, спасибо. – Он взглянул на Эггси, который опирался рукой о стену, с трудом стоял на ногах, но все же приятно, почти радостно улыбался. – Мы в порядке.  
Голова болела и кружилась, Гарри это знал; он обхватил Эггси за талию, перекинув безвольную руку через свое плечо, и потащил в комнату на верхнем этаже. Там была аптечка, постель, до душевой недалеко.  
Эггси осел на теплый ворсистый ковер, опершись спиной на невысокую тумбочку. Гарри не было, кажется, целую вечность, и, когда Эггси начало казаться, будто сознание его покидает, послышались тихие, по привычке осторожные шаги. С трудом разлепив глаза, Эггси увидел, что Гарри принес с собой не только аптечку, но и бутылку коньяка. Откупорил ее, налил немного в стакан и подал Эггси. Тот с готовностью потянулся, поморщившись: плечо все еще было подстреленным и, судя по всему, не собиралось переставать болеть ближайшую тысячу лет. Гарри наблюдал за страданиями подопечного почти с гордостью; вряд ли это, конечно, относилось непосредственно к ранению, но взгляд Галахада излучал какое-то неуместное довольство собой. Эггси хотелось обо всем этом его расспросить, но руки тряслись, и язык совершенно точно начал бы заплетаться, если бы Эггси сделал попытку заговорить. Он медленно поднес стакан к губам и сделал глубокий глоток.  
Галахад присел на ковер рядом с ним; Эггси услышал, как тот развязал свой галстук и расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке.  
– Сначала плечо, я полагаю, – шепотом разрезал тишину Гарри. – Не волнуйся, задело совсем немного, жить будешь.  
Эггси хмыкнул. Он невольно вздрогнул, когда пальцы Гарри коснулись его предплечья, сжали в опасной близости от раны. Движения Харта были очень бережными, но решительными, словно тот занимался перевязкой раненых много лет. Не исключено, конечно, что это было так, но Эггси испытывал какое-то неуместное благоговение, когда узнавал о Гарри что-то особенное. Особенным в его понимании было что-то, чего не указано в открытом досье Кингсмэн и о чем Гарри еще не рассказал ему за четыре месяца совместной работы.  
– Снимай рубашку, – сказал Гарри спокойным тоном, но достаточно громко, чтобы у Эггси не возникло мысли ослушаться или возразить.  
Он стянул с себя рубашку, морщась от боли в плече, от жжения в районе груди, от царапин и синяков на спине. Да уж, ночка выдалась веселой.  
Галахад потратил мгновение на то, чтобы погладить рваную рану кончиками пальцев, провести подушечками по корке запекшейся крови и едва слышно вздохнуть. Эггси повезло, что пуля, считай, пронеслась мимо, и, возможно, не оставит бросающегося в глаза шрама. Дискомфорт это ранение, безусловно, причинит; плечо будет ныть при плохой погоде, но к этому Эггси привыкнет.  
– Давно хотел спросить, – вдруг подал голос Эггси, очень хрипло и тихо, что Гарри пришлось немного наклониться, – откуда у тебя шрам на груди? Такой большой и глубокий.  
По воле службы-судьбы Эггси пару раз видел наставника без одежды, успел запомнить все его шрамы, порезы, швы, но никак не решался вторгнуться в эту зону интимных, как он считал, вопросов. Он был практически уверен, что не обо всех шрамах Гарри мог бы ему рассказать. Пока что.  
– Япония, восемьдесят второй, – на удивление быстро ответил Гарри, будто ждал этого вопроса.  
Он сосредоточенно обрабатывал рану на плече, стирая кровь, и получалось у него на зависть хорошо – не больно, а успокаивающе, почти приятно. Эггси не сразу заметил, что свободная ладонь Гарри лежит у него на колене, словно придерживая, ожидая от Эггси попытку побега.  
– Я с детства увлекался японским военным искусством, – продолжил Гарри, – к двадцати годам умел владеть катаной. Но из-за своей гордости недооценил противника. Меня полоснули мечом вот так, – он сжал в руках воображаемую катану и разрезал воздух слева-направо, очень быстро. – Было не столько больно, сколько обидно и стыдно.  
Эггси усмехнулся.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты тоже был горделивым и самовлюбленным подростком, – добродушно сказал он, немного поморщившись. От лекарства, которым была смочена вата в руках Гарри, рану крайне неприятно защипало.  
– Я всего лишь был очень юн, – тихо ответил Гарри, и на его губах появилась печальная улыбка.  
Они просидели в тишине довольно долго, пока Гарри не закончил обрабатывать плечо.  
– Ты не мог бы помочь мне? – спросил он и протянул Эггси заправленный какой-то вакциной шприц. – В лопатку.  
Эггси неуверенно кивнул, и Гарри повернулся к нему спиной, стаскивая с себя рубашку. Было видно по его движениям, что небольшие царапины в целом причиняли достаточно неудобств, чтобы вызвать у Галахада на грани слышимости стон боли сквозь сжатые зубы. Эггси его отлично понимал: он сам бы, наверное, закричал, если бы сейчас ему наступили на ногу. В конце концов, они за эти сутки чертовски устали.  
Гарри аккуратно положил сложенную рубашку рядом, Эггси взглянул на его спину, разодранную шрамами разных времен. Наконец-то у него было время все рассмотреть, прикоснуться, спросить.  
Делать уколы их с Рокси учили на общей медицинской подготовке Кингсмэн сразу после пройденных испытаний, и Эггси уже приходилось пару раз делать инъекции себе, но Гарри – это другое. Его обычно было боязливо трогать руками, такого не тактильного и замкнутого. Но со временем Эггси научился его читать и понимал, что Гарри Харт далек от идеала, и сейчас перед ним был не агент Кингсмэн, не его сиятельный спаситель, а просто чертовски уставший Гарри, его старший товарищ и коллега. Как раз в тот момент, когда Эггси об этом подумал, Гарри повернул голову и сказал:  
– Ты уснул? Сделай уже это блядский укол.  
Получилось очень просто и действенно. Прикасаться к человечному и живому, очень теплому Гарри Харту оказалось приятно. Эггси погладил глубокий шрам на левой лопатке, словно безмолвно задавая вопрос, и приблизил руку с зажатым меж пальцев шприцем.  
– Этот подарила мне Канада, – хрипло отозвался Галахад. – Не так давно, к слову – пять лет назад. Не очень интересная история про безумца, который отвлек разговором, но, в конечном счете, все же достал меня своим чертовым ножом.  
Эггси улыбнулся. Вот такой Гарри – ругающийся и раздраженный, непомерно уставший – ему дико нравился.  
Судя по тому, как Харт дернулся, Эггси следовало бы пройти медицинские обучающие курсы еще разок. Или же у Гарри какие-то проблемы с уколами в принципе, что, конечно, вряд ли соответствовало бы действительности.  
– Благодарю, – мягко сказал Гарри и развернулся. Посмотрел на Эггси долгим прищуренным взглядом, пока, наконец, не забрал у него из руки шприц.  
Эггси прислонился опять к тумбочке, шумно выдохнул. Царапины на спине неприятно саднят, но терпеть можно.  
– Твоя первая миссия, – меланхоличным тоном произнес Гарри, схватив руку Эггси и повертев ее в своей ладони, – которая принесла достаточно серьезные ранения. – Он пару секунд с улыбкой смотрит ему в глаза поверх очков, – Мои поздравления, Мордред.  
Эггси возвращает ему улыбку.  
– Впервые поздравляют с тем, что мне надрали задницу, – усмехнулся он и тут же осекся под взглядом Гарри, полным упрека. – В смысле, с получением ранения.  
— У тебя впереди еще масса вещей, которые случатся с тобой в первый раз, Эггси.  
На секунду Эггси захотелось пошло отшутиться, но настрой мгновенно пропал, потому что это было неподходящее время.  
Гарри бережно, но довольно туго перевязал покалеченное запястье и с интересом посмотрел на небольшое круглое пятно рядом со сгибом локтя.  
– Расскажешь о своих шрамах? – вкрадчиво спросил он, потерев большим пальцем его руку.  
В голове Эггси фейерверком вспыхнули события прошлых лет, и он не удержался от облегченного выдоха. Все это уже давно позади.  
– Сигаретный ожог, – просто сказал он. – Дин не любил, когда я отказывался идти за сигаретами и тратил на меня последнюю в профилактических целях. – Эггси пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Не Ирак, конечно, и не огнестрельное, но что есть.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ очень печально и как-то разбито.  
– Для Ирака и огнестрельного у тебя будет время, к сожалению. – Его рука сместилась на грудь Эггси, погладила живот механическим, изучающим движением, напрочь лишенным эротизма. – Откуда этот?  
Эггси не нужно было смотреть, куда показывает Гарри, он и так чувствовал.  
– Драка в подворотне. Ударили ножом в толпе, я даже не сразу заметил, что кровища хлыщет рекой. Отвратный денек тогда выдался.  
Он попытался усмехнуться вновь, но горло сдавила жажда, и получился какой-то неприятный хрип. Рука Гарри легла на его шею, мягко и успокаивающе погладила.  
– Здесь что? – он провел кончиками пальцев по свежей царапине, которая наверняка останется шрамом.  
Эггси наблюдал за Гарри, за его сбившейся челкой и запёкшейся кровью на щеке. Гарри был по-настоящему красив под флером ранений и боли.  
– Упал с велосипеда, – соврал Эггси. Не обо всех своих царапинах он готов был сейчас рассказать.  
Гарри движением ладони повернул его голову в сторону, оглядывая другую сторону шеи.  
– А тут, – сказал Эггси, ухмыльнувшись, – засос от дочери американского посла. Помнишь званый ужин три дня назад?  
Галахад мягко улыбнулся и убрал руку с его шеи, потянулся за бутылкой коньяка. Стакан он принес почему-то только один, и они вдвоем пили из него еще пару часов, до рассвета.  
– Позволь мне, – сказал Эггси, смочив вату и поднеся руку к щеке Гарри. Гарри посмотрел на него с бесконечной нежностью, и было очень сложно не смутиться под этим взглядом.  
Руки еще немного дрожали, поэтому процедура получилась весьма неловкой, и Эггси пришлось отшучиваться. Когда он стер кровь с ключиц, груди, предплечий Гарри, тот перехватил его запястье. В комнате висела отвратительная тишина, и хотелось перестать дышать, чтобы сохранить интимность момента.  
Коньяк притуплял ощущение боли и кристальность происходящего, поэтому, когда Гарри поднес ладонь к своим губам, Эггси даже не смутился, приняв этот жест за нечто, не выходящее за рамки дозволенного.  
– Поздравляю, Мордред, – повторил Гарри, глядя Эггси в глаза поверх своих очков, съехавших на нос.  
Его губы были сухими и горячими; он прикоснулся к костяшкам пальцев Эггси лишь на мгновение, и этого вполне хватило, чтобы что-то внутри приятно кольнуло.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Эггси. Он мог лишь предполагать, с чем именно его поздравлял Галахад, но все разумные мысли вытолкнуло непреодолимое желание вырубиться.  
Он уснул у кровати, кажется, на коленях Гарри, и еще долго ощущал, как его пальцы зарываются ему в волосы на загривке.


End file.
